The Misadventures of Loba
by MilyMileena
Summary: Get off of the arena and into the adventure with Loba and her friends as she goes from one realm to the other. As she grows from a teen rookie to a veteran woman warrior of light, she will not stop until every trace of Evil is gone! However, a certain someone is ready to wreak craziness and wacky adventures on her path to glory, can you guess who it is? Rated M becuz it's MK, baby!


Hi guys. Sorry about my first story of my OC and Deadpool. It had to be delayed for I am in a rather busy state of driver's license and new job. But don't worry; I'll get back to the Merc and Loba in a month. So to make up for my absence, I made a mini-series of Loba's misadventures with a lot of MK character cameos and of course ….. Deadpool.

Deadpool: YAAAAAAAAAAAAY!

And by the way, the MK characters that we all know and love do not be long to me.

MK characters belong to NetherRealm Studios, Deadpool belongs to Marvel, and Loba belongs to MilyMileena. Enjoy! C:

The Misadventures of Loba

Episode 1: Black, Red, and Black and Red

In the middle of the Living Forest, two beautiful femme fatales are duking it out anyway possible to emerge victorious. On the left was the hybrid warrior Loba, whose eyes were fixated on the krimson cladded kunoichi Skarlet, her hands tightly gripping her swords with frustration.

The nearby large trees were groaning and looking onto the fighting lovely ladies as they spontaneously darted at each other, one tree desperately lifting its roots to reach at Loba's leather boot with no success.

"You really gotta stop chasing me around, Skarlet. Last time that I remembered, I wasn't crawling here in Outworld. I have been minding my own business back in Earthrealm, so why don't you do the same?"

The kunoichi slowly stood up to look at Loba in the eye.

"You are an ally of the Thunder God Raiden; therefore you are the enemy of my Emperor Shao Kahn and shall be eliminated."

Skarlet then returned to her fighting stance, and became extremely agitated when she glanced at Loba yawning at her reply, clearly bored by her motive to kill the hybrid warrior.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Heard that many times before from the Tarkatan dude who badly needs plastic surgery and that one purple ninja who kept throwing water at me. Could've just thrown me water balloons instead. Aside from that, kool story, sister."

"I am NOT your sister, you repulsive half-bred Earthrealmer!"

"Oh, so I'm repulsive? You're the one who cuts herself and throws your own blood at everyone. Ugh, I don't even want to know where it comes from."

Angered by her insult, Skarlet sliced herself in quick succession, tossing a blood ball right at her adversary, only for Loba to effortlessly dodge the incoming projectile which splattered behind her.

"Eww! By the love of Raiden, really? Just when I- Ugh, never mind. After all, you obviously AND constantly are on your period."

Suddenly, a snickering sound was heard behind one of the trees.

The women stopped in their tracks, glancing around their dark and gloomy environment. They both assumed it was just an animal, but was it really just an 'animal'?

Both then ignored it, and resumed to their Mortal Kombat.

From behind a tree, a familiar masked head silently peeks out to view the girls as they fought.

He smiles mischievously, an idea then pops in his perverted mind.

"Oh, yeah…." He whispers with excitement. "Two chicks at the same _tiiiiimmme_. Oh, well if it isn't cute- cheeked, sweet honey Loba? And what's this? A new red hot babe with such hippity high thighs for me to add to my collection?"

_*Well, then whatcha waiting here for? Time to let the ol' lizard to feed. Heehee.*_

***Really? You want us to get caught red **_**AND **_**white-handed?***

_*C'mon, WE know we want to.*_

The femme fatales were oblivious to the mysterious figure's presence. He grabs the tree on the sides and looms ever so closely to get a better look at both of the girls' well-fitted, fighting bodies.

"_Yeah, you like that, you naughty girls? Heheheh."_

Loba then heard that last snicker, almost immediately recognizing the owner of the mysterious voice.

She then focused on Skarlet, who was madly dashing at her, the kunoichi's swords aimed at her head.

Loba then grabbed her by the elbows, making Skarlet land on her feet.

"Stop! I heard something." Loba instinctively used her keen sense of smell, slowly closing in to the familiar scent.

Skarlet harshly drew herself back from Loba and became suspicious. Was the hybrid tricking her to let her guard down or was she warning her from some other enemy aside from her opponent?

The lady in red then heard another snicker and quickly turned her head around to catch a glimpse of a red and black mask gazing at her and Loba.

Loba then followed her eyes to finally see the culprit.

"What the—Deadpool!? What the hell are you doing here!?" Loba shouts in surprise.

_*BUSTED*_ ***BUSTED***

Skarlet turns to look at the hybrid. "You know this man?"

"Pff, please he's hardly a common man that we know."

Deadpool grins in pride. "Yep, that's right. I'm the Merc with a Mouth, the One of a Kind, sweet-cheeks."

"Wade, what are you doing here?" Loba questions again.

"Well, let's just say I'm game-slash-fanfic -jumping. And this one does not disappoint me." Deadpool widens his grin, the Merc remains standing behind the groaning tree. Turning to look at it and the tree returning the gesture, his grin is lost and replaced with a terrified look, his yelp sounding almost innocent.

"Oh, shit! Oh, what the hell? These trees were actually looking at you two? Not fair, they got better seats here than me!?"

Loba crosses her arms and Skarlet places one hand on her hip, both in utter confusion, not understanding a thing that the mercenary said.

"Aw, c'mon. Don't mind me, keep fighting." Neither Loba nor Skarlet budged from their positions, both narrowing their eyes at Deadpool.

"Aw, girls, c'mon. Agh, red chick, punch her in the boob or something!"

After realizing Deadpool's true motives on just those sick simple words, Loba scoffed, obviously disgusted. Skarlet, on the other hand, verbally showed how appalled she was.

"We are not here for your own sick entertainment, perverted cretin!" She replied rashly.

***See? Every other women see us as perverts, then why the hell are these two any different?***

_*Just look at the way their sweet Cheez-Itz bodies move, especially in slow-mo….hehehe.*_

"Oh, man. You think this my fault? Look at what you're both wearing. This totally hot and you know it!"

Now Loba was really ticked off. Her hands balling into fists once again.

"Listen, butthead, go back behind the tree or we're leaving this fight for another day…"

Skarlet couldn't agree more. She rests her hand on her strapped kunai if Deadpool refuses to back off.

"Agh, fine. As you wish, Ms. Boner-Killer…" Deadpool proceeds to lean his back behind the groaning tree.

The two women resumed in their battle; Loba blocking with her sword while Skarlet kept throwing kunai at her direction.

"Yeah, yeah, I hear you….." He mumbles to it.

_*Dude, get your ass up, look over, and get some hot-ass action!*_

***Or just stay here and not get beat up by them two. ***

***Your call* **_*YOUR CALL!*_

Then the Merc with a Mouth makes his last decision on what to do next. He unzips his pants and begins to do the most common act that any man would want to commit.

FAP. .FAP.

That sound alone made Loba's eyes grow to the size of dinner plates. As she stood there motionless, Skarlet saw the chance to throw another kunai at her, but Loba simply ignored the piercing kunai in her chest, slowly turning her head to see where that sound was coming from.

"What now!?" Skarlet bellowed. They both looked behind themselves to notice Deadpool doing the most ridiculous thing that any woman would be blushing about, but not Loba or Skarlet.

They looked away in utter disgust and embarrassment.

"WADE, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

"Repulsive waste of flesh!"

Deadpool quickly ducked behind some bushes as he fumbles to zip his pants up.

"Aww, man. Way to go, ladies. Way to kill my boner."

As of this moment, Loba could not remember how she ever met with this 'man'.

"I have to tell you, you girls were the best I've seen. It's really hard for me to find something like you two in this kind of forest, especially from you, Loba baby."

Skarlet's closed eyes were twitching with fury, with Loba mimicking the gesture. All hell was loose when Deadpool yet again had opened his mouth to say other things that would make any other female creature blush or angered.

Skarlet and Loba simultaneously shouted, "SHUT-UP!" with both of each women's fists impacting Deadpool's face, making him fly back and hitting the ground with a big thump.

The hybrid warrior took a breath of relief, now that the incident was over. Skarlet stroked her head and placed her fingers on the bridge of her nose, trying to gather her temper back under control.

"Oy, what a frickin' big-mouthed jerk. Uh, so Skarlet… You want to finish this or should we just—"

"Despite our dispute over our allegiance to our Masters, I will call this one as a draw. I've had enough."

"Yeah, point noted. Since 'he' showed up, the moment's gone. Let's just leave it to another day, but then again, perhaps not ever."

After their conversation concluded, Loba and Skarlet went their separate ways. The kunoichi headed back to her master's palace, thinking and concerned about her excuse for not bringing their enemy dead or alive. Whatever the outcome, it did not matter. They will meet again, and they will finish what they had started. Now Deadpool on the other hand, she hopes she will never meet him again.

Loba walked in awkward disbelief that Deadpool had somehow tracked her down or inconveniently showed up at the wrong place and at the wrong time. As she stared at the portal to Earthrealm, she wondered how her Master Raiden would react to her story in Outworld. Perhaps in a rather odd way, but nonetheless, baffled. She shrugged it off, and stepped into the portal. But still, if Deadpool was here, then trouble and insanity was not far behind.

-2 Hours Later-

Back in the Living Forest, Deadpool groaned as he holds his face and struggles to stand up from behind the bushes. The Merc had certainly taken a painful blow by Loba and Skarlet.

"Ow, oh, Cheez-Itz, I think they broke my nose." Adjusting his nose back with a crack, he glanced around the dirt path, the women nowhere in sight.

"Oh, I can't believe it. I'm alive. I'M ALIIIIIIIII—"; His 'victory' was short-lived. His sudden movement caught the attention of the groaning tree, lashing its giant roots around the mercenary's feet and neck, dragging him to its hungry jagged-toothed mouth. As it gobbled down on its victim, Deadpool opened fire inside its mouth, causing the tree to regurgitate the Merc. Seeing his chance, he drew himself back out, slapping off the rotting tree's saliva and pieces of wood that have been jabbed around his torso.

"Uhuh, UHUH! Not this time! 'Cause first I get stomped on by the Hulk, second Strider's robot kitty eats my beautiful face, and THERE IS NO THIRD OWNAGE! Well, now that all of you readers know this, I'm out….. Uh, guys, would you mind telling me where's the exit? Please? Pretty please?"

-The End-

Skarlet- NRS

Deadpool- Marvel

Loba- MilyMileena

A/N: I hope this makes up for my first story's absence and I hope you guys enjoyed it. And I promise to finish and upload Chapter 4. See ya, guys!


End file.
